Mercenaries/Session 7
20:00 < abudhabi> Alrighty. Liam will not be joining us today. And Mich is a flake. 20:00 < abudhabi> Is everyone *else* here? 20:00 < Remmon> Find someone to replace him with? 20:01 -!- maz is now known as natsu 20:01 < ErikMesoy> I'm here! :p 20:01 * Waitin2Kryzzyx slaps abudhabi around a bit with a large trout 20:01 < Waitin2Kryzzyx> yotambien 20:01 -!- Waitin2Kryzzyx is now known as Slick 20:01 -!- BurnEdOut gwug@Nightstar-d1iul7.customer.broadstripe.net has joined #Traveller 20:02 < abudhabi> ErikMesoy: Then join! 20:02 < Remmon> Erik, join the game! 20:02 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:02 -!- BurnEdOut is now known as Kryzzyx 20:02 < Arthur> We need a new engineer. 20:03 < abudhabi> Last time, you shot a beast. Kryzzyx got clawed. You also wanted to search for a scientist type in the swamps. 20:05 * Arthur sets up the sensors to search for signs of fusion powerplants and electrical power. 20:06 * Slick stands duty while Kryzzyx recovers from his wounds. 20:07 < Slick> ((no)) 20:07 < Slick> ((he has wire clippers!)) 20:07 * Arthur flies the ship back to the starport to unload the monster corpse and find a scientist who wants to investigate it. 20:08 < abudhabi> Sensors + Edu, then. You can take longer, of course. 20:09 * natsu brushes the moster corpse goo, and Kryzzyx's blood off his Combat Armour 20:09 < natsu> "Good as new" 20:09 < abudhabi> Arthur: 10-60 hours for a decently detail scan. 20:10 < Arthur> !2d6+3: We'll make that 1 to 6 days and start after dropping off the corpse 20:10 < abudhabi> You've just got radar and lidar? 20:11 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-s1tt9g.80-203-16.nextgentel.com has joined #Traveller 20:11 < Arthur> Presumably optical and infrared as well, but it's the radar and its ability to detect various electromagnetic radiation that I'm relying on here. 20:11 < Arthur> !2d6+3: We'll make that 1 to 6 days and start after dropping off the corpse 20:11 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "We'll make that 1 to 6 days and start after dropping off the corpse": (4+2)+3. Total: 9. 20:12 < abudhabi> You drop off the corpse at the starport. They don't quite know what to do with it. Eventually, they decide to freeze it until an imperial biologist can look at it. 20:12 < abudhabi> The check doesn't bounce. 20:13 < abudhabi> Then you go scan the swamp. 20:13 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:13 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (6). Total: 6. 20:14 < abudhabi> There's a hell-of-a-lot of it. Kryzzyx has time to heal up his wounds, at least. Just about when you were giving up, Arthur detects a fusion signature. Sure enough, there appears to be a man-made structure, flat, about the size of a house. Somewhat overgrown with vegetation. 20:15 < Arthur> @Found it. Get ready to land and have a go at it.@ 20:15 * Kryzzyx , when he has healed enough to get around goes looking for some armors that could be easily modified enough to fit his strange form 20:16 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: None on the ship. 20:16 < abudhabi> Dex Pilot to land. 20:16 < Slick> ((oh, I thought we were back at the space port for the healing, but I healed on the journey, I see)) 20:17 * Kryzzyx researches armors using catalogues and datachips then! :P 20:17 < abudhabi> You'd have to have it tailored. 20:17 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Landing time 20:17 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Landing time": (4+5)+2. Total: 11. 20:19 < abudhabi> Arthur: You land the ship, only mildly impeded by the vegetation. The ship sinks down to the hull almost immediately, landing gear completely buried in muck. 20:19 * natsu kits up will his full weapons loadout ready to move out 20:19 * Arthur grumbles about having to clean the ship after this. 20:19 < Arthur> @Let's roll people.@ 20:20 < natsu> @Copy@ 20:20 * Slick also grabs his gear and heads out. 20:20 < Slick> ((oops)) 20:21 < Slick> ((I gotta sit at my other computer more. My bad)) 20:21 * Slick hides in Kryzzyx's clothes while the wogglebug grabs his gear and heads out. 20:21 < abudhabi> You roll out, loaded for bear. It's actually quiet, though. You find the entrance in short order. Something smashed the door open, from the inside by the looks of things. 20:22 < natsu> @looks like something wanted to get out in a hurry@ 20:22 < Arthur> @Anything alive in there Natsu?@ 20:22 * natsu scans the nearby area with his biomass sight 20:23 < abudhabi> natsu: Nothing larger than a cat. 20:23 < abudhabi> In terms of fauna, at least. 20:23 < abudhabi> The place is crawling with flora. 20:24 < natsu> @Looks clear, unless those monsters start the size of a small dog@ 20:24 < Arthur> @If they do, should be easy kills.@ 20:24 * Arthur heads inside carefully 20:25 * natsu follows ensuring his IRLI display is working in his Hud 20:26 * Slick also tags along, a little less aggressively now that he's been wounded once again. 20:26 < Slick> ((GDI)) 20:26 -!- Slick is now known as Kryzzyx` 20:26 < natsu> ((lol)) 20:26 * Kryzzyx` also tags along, a little less aggressively now that he's been wounded once again. 20:26 < Kryzzyx`> ((problem solved)) 20:26 < natsu> ((crap now we have two buggs :p)) 20:26 -!- Kryzzyx is now known as Slick 20:28 < abudhabi> You head inside. It's essentially a large cottage. It's also ransacked, and has been open to the elements for months, at least. Ratlike things scurry from your sight. The first large room appears to be a laboratory of some variety. There's remains of glass, paper, non-functional and half-functioning computers. Two servitor robots stand in recharging alcoves in the corner. One has been smashed. The other's intact. 20:28 * Arthur checks any other rooms 20:28 < natsu> @*whistles* looks like a party happened in here@ 20:29 * Kryzzyx` starts to look for 'food' among the wrecked chemistry equipment, but gets distracted when he notices the intact robot and woggles with delight. He approaches it to examine it's mechanics. 20:30 < natsu> @ Arthur, should we gather samples? @ 20:30 < Arthur> @Touch nothing yet.@ 20:30 < abudhabi> Arthur: You find a tiny bedroom, intact, if a bit water-damaged on the floor. You also find a garage, housing what looks like a demobilized APC. Finally, there's a small room with a miniature fusion generator, humming along. 20:30 * natsu moves to stand between Kryzzyx` and the undamaged droid 20:30 < Arthur> @Kryzzyx, I may have just found you a new ride. Check out what's in the garage.@ 20:31 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: It's a servitor type droid. This one has been obviously intended for construction work. 20:31 * Arthur heads back to the labatory and begins investigating into what happened and what kind of research was being done here. 20:32 * Kryzzyx` gets even more excited and heads off to find Arthur's mentioned ride. 20:32 * natsu tags along 20:33 < Arthur> ((A better word for an APC without its turret and gun would be demilitarised, btw) 20:33 * natsu checks the APC with his Bio-mass sight 20:33 < abudhabi> natsu: Empty. 20:34 < abudhabi> Arthur: Int Invest. 20:34 < abudhabi> 1d6 hours. 20:34 * Arthur takes all day 20:35 < Arthur> !2d6+3: 6 - 24 hours, int + Investigate 20:35 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "6 - 24 hours, int + Investigate": (1+2)+3. Total: 6. 20:35 * Kryzzyx` begins crawling around the APC's exterior and examines whether or not it is 'better' than the speedle 20:37 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: It's different. A lightly armoured terrain vehicle with plenty of cargo/passenger space. It obviously had a turret at some point, but doesn't now. 20:37 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`, natsu: What are you doing while Arthur plays detective? 20:38 * natsu curiously pokes around the ruins and checking nooks and crannies with the biomass sight and periodically checking the area around the cottage like building 20:39 < abudhabi> Arthur: Edu + Advocate and Edu + Life Sci (Biology). 20:39 * Kryzzyx` opens the car and tries to see if he can get it operative or if even the keys (or whatever qualifies as keys to these manufacturers) are still in it 20:39 * Arthur recruits Nev to help with the legality issues 20:40 < abudhabi> natsu: You find birdlike things, ratlike things, monkeylike things and lizardlike things. 20:40 * Kryzzyx` sets Slick to the task of getting into the vehicle or getting control of it, if he is unable. 20:40 < Arthur> !2d6+1-2: Edu + Life Science (untrained) 20:40 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Edu + Life Science (untrained)": (1+6)+1-2. Total: 6. 20:40 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 20:40 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (3+2)+2. Total: 7. 20:41 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 20:41 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (3+1)+1. Total: 5. 20:42 < natsu> @ Pamaux, looks like some goop here you might want to scan, for science and what not@ 20:43 < abudhabi> Pamaux has a look. 20:43 < abudhabi> Pamaux has a look at the damaged computer systems. 20:43 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5 20:43 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+5": (4+1)+5. Total: 10. 20:44 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: You get into the vehicle, no problem. It's unlocked. The keys are in the ignition. 20:44 * Kryzzyx` turns the engine over and checks it for vital fluids 20:45 < abudhabi> Arthur: Meanwhile, with the aid of your friends, you piece together this: Leon Azirsky, imperial biologist, lived and worked here until approximately six months ago. The place was put up about a year ago. He was apparently working on lizards found in these swamps, dissecting, analyzing, cross-breeding, altering them somehow. 20:46 < abudhabi> Arthur: You can't really tell all that much about the specifics. It's too full of jargon and intuitive leaps that might have made sense to someone trained in biology or genengineering, which you're not. 20:47 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: Tank is half-full. 20:47 * Arthur collects all the evidence he can to deliver to the starport. 20:47 * Kryzzyx` smiles whatever passes for a wogglebug smile and turns the engine back off again. He leaves the keys in the engine and the doors unlocked and goes back to check out the robot. 20:48 < abudhabi> It's still there, inert. 20:48 * Kryzzyx` examines it for weapons before trying to turn it on. 20:48 * Kryzzyx` doesn't turn it on if it has obvious weapons 20:48 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: It has welding, cutting and assembly tools. 20:49 < Kryzzyx`> "Hmmm..." 20:49 * Kryzzyx` considers having Slick disable the tools in case the thing becomes aggressive, but throws caution to the wind. 20:49 < Kryzzyx`> "Hey, guys. Keep an eye on this thing. I'm going to start him up." 20:49 * Arthur loads his grenade launcher with HEAP rounds 20:50 < Kryzzyx`> ((lol)) 20:50 * Kryzzyx` looks at Arthur and waits until he's ready. 20:50 < Kryzzyx`> ((...)) 20:50 < Kryzzyx`> ((lol)) 20:50 * Kryzzyx` looks at Arthur and waits until he's ready. 20:50 * Kryzzyx` holds Slick up to it's electrical box and has him try to get the robot functional again. 20:50 * Kryzzyx` grabs Slick the moment it seems to come to life and scuttles off to a corner somewhere. 20:50 < Arthur> "If it goes hostile, you may want to run." 20:51 * Slick chirps and starts the robot up 20:51 < Slick> ((or tries to)) 20:52 < abudhabi> The robot powers it. A diagnostic routine runs through on a display built into its chest-area. It otherwise does nothing. 20:53 * Kryzzyx` frowns and goes back to the robot and puts Slick on it somewhere. "Find out what's wrong with this thing!" He begins to read the diagnostic as best as he can interpret it and starts pulling random tools out of his little toolcase 20:53 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: You determine what's wrong. It has no orders, therefore it's standing idly by. 20:54 < Kryzzyx`> "Oh." 20:54 < Kryzzyx`> "Robot. Do you understand me?" 20:55 * Kryzzyx` tries to locate a serial number or other identifing code that he might respond to specifically. 20:56 < abudhabi> The robot ignores you. It has a serial and model number on its frame. Its diagnostic has finished. The console displays: Command> 20:57 < abudhabi> There's a blinkinhg cursor. 20:57 * Kryzzyx` first tries addressing the robot by its serial number, and if it still doesnt respond tries to enter information on whatever kind of input device it has. 20:58 < abudhabi> What kind of information? 20:59 * Kryzzyx` uses his best guess based on the robot's physiology what basic tasks its capable of producing, and whether or not it's UI can go into a more personable interaction mode whereby it can explain the events that transpired here earlier. 21:00 < Arthur> "Just check the work log?" 21:00 * Kryzzyx` tries to access a work log or input recording 21:02 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: You get to its work log. There's a couple month's worth of cottage construction on it, then some repair and maintenance work. Final order is to go into power-saving mode, from which it shut down after a month of inactivity. Last order is dated 187 days ago. 21:03 * Kryzzyx` shrugs and wanders away. "Not sure this thing's gonna give us any info and I'm not sure it'll be all that useful either." 21:04 < Arthur> "The date of the last order matches up with the time frame for this place being abandoned." 21:04 < Arthur> "Right. I've got the evidence we want. Now let's loot the place." 21:04 < Kryzzyx`> "The ATV works fine and is ready to go." 21:04 < natsu> @ Kryzzyx` any idea where the safe is? @ 21:05 * Kryzzyx` looks at natsu and shrugs. 21:05 * Kryzzyx` starts to wander around the chemistry area looking for anything interesting or valuable 21:05 * Kryzzyx` or edible 21:05 < natsu> "Places like this always have safes..., maybe the robot knows?" 21:06 * natsu approaches the idle servitor and pokes it "Where is the safe?" 21:06 < abudhabi> The robot stands there, taunting you with its immobility. 21:07 * natsu picks up the robot and shakes it 21:07 < natsu> "DAMNIT WHERE IS THE SAFE?" 21:08 < abudhabi> natsu: You shake the robot. Because it's otherwise about 300 kg of various metal. 21:09 * natsu skulks off, "Damn computer with appendages, cant even tell me where the damned safe is." 21:10 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: Plenty of vaguely edible things. The world's biology seems compatible with human life, and you as well. If you like raw swamp plants. 21:10 < Kryzzyx`> "It doesn't seem like the talkie kind and I had to teach Slick some body language to be able to talk with him." 21:12 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: You find: 1x APC, 1x functioning robot, 1x smashed robot, 1x miniature fusion reactor, 1x gauss pistol, 3x damaged computer, some keys and keycards, some imperial change (300 Cr) and some clothes. 21:12 < abudhabi> Plus lots of rubbish. 21:12 < abudhabi> Like dead lizards in terraria. 21:13 * Kryzzyx` snatches up the gauss pistol and all the keys and keycards and the imperial change and loads the reactor into the APC. He chews on the clothes while raiding the robots for any parts he think would come in practical at some point in the future. 21:14 < abudhabi> The reactor weighs something like 200 kg, and is attached to the building. And a water pump that feeds it. 21:15 < abudhabi> natsu, Arthur: The alien bug is rampaging through the place. 21:16 * Arthur doesn't expect anything better from the alien bug. 21:16 * natsu is sulking because the robot wouldent tell him where the safe (with the good loot) is 21:16 * Kryzzyx` asks the others whether or not it would be worth trying to uninstall the reactor and load it into the APC 21:16 * Kryzzyx` is covered in metallic scrap junk and looks like an off-world garbage trader. 21:17 * Arthur agrees that miniature fusion reactors are worth a fair bit of money and should be looted if possible. 21:17 * Kryzzyx` gets a bright idea and tries to set the working robot to the task of uninstalling the reactor to help save time 21:18 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: Edu + Computers + 2. 21:18 < Kryzzyx`> ((don't have computers it turns out, just mechanic)) 21:19 < Kryzzyx`> ((so I think its +0 -3 +2)) 21:19 < Kryzzyx`> !dice 2d6-1 21:19 < PainBot> Kryzzyx` rolled "dice 2d6-1": (1)-1. Total: 0. 21:19 < Kryzzyx`> ((lol 21:19 * Kryzzyx` starts banging on the keyboard like an irritated monkey. 21:19 * Kryzzyx` starts shoving the robot around in a rage like natsu was moments before 21:19 < Kryzzyx`> ((oops)) 21:20 < Kryzzyx`> !roll 2d6-1 21:20 < PainBot> Kryzzyx` rolled "2d6-1": (2+1)-1. Total: 2. 21:20 < Kryzzyx`> ((not much better)) 21:20 < Kryzzyx`> ((whats wrong now?)) 21:20 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:20 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (1). Total: 1. 21:20 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: The robot begins disassembling the nearest wall. 21:20 * Kryzzyx` curses because he thinks the Robot is being intentionally obtuse. 21:21 < Arthur> "Kryzzyx, do you know how to operate one of those things?" 21:21 < Kryzzyx`> "..." 21:21 < Kryzzyx`> "I don't know what would have given you that impression." 21:21 < Arthur> @Pamaux, can you get out here and help us with an errant construction bot?@ 21:21 * Kryzzyx` shrugs and goes back to helping Slick disassemble the reactor. 21:22 < Kryzzyx`> ((err, not disassemble, uninstall)) 21:22 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5 21:22 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+5": (4+1)+5. Total: 10. 21:22 < abudhabi> Pamaux stops the robot from disassembling the wall and has it uninstall the reactor. 21:22 < natsu> "pamaux, ask it where the safe is!" 21:23 < abudhabi> Pamaux translates your query. "'Safe not found'." 21:24 < abudhabi> "Hold on a sec." 21:24 * Kryzzyx` gets Slick and feels jealous of the fabulous Dr. Carpet. 21:24 < abudhabi> Pamaux slaps the keyboard entry with his tentacles. "There. Voice interface enabled now." 21:25 < natsu> "Robot, display schematic?" 21:25 * Kryzzyx` spits out the sock he was chewing on because it has lost its flavor. 21:26 < abudhabi> The robot displays the schematic. The only thing that you didn't find so far is the latrine on the side, outside. 21:27 < natsu> "meh, no safe, when can we leave?" 21:27 < abudhabi> The robot uninstalls the reactor. The reactor is still on. 21:28 * Kryzzyx` shows natsu the 300 buckazoids of loot. "We can share this much!" 21:28 * Kryzzyx` shuts the reactor down!! 21:28 * Kryzzyx` tries to get Slick to contain whatever needs to be contained 21:29 < natsu> "That doesnt even cover our meals damnit" 21:30 < Kryzzyx`> "It covers our drinks!" 21:30 < Arthur> "No, but that reactor should do nicely." 21:31 < natsu> "What that things worth money?" 21:31 * natsu grins, "how much?" 21:32 < Arthur> "New? Like half a million." 21:32 < natsu> "What are we waiting for lets get this thing loaded" 21:33 * Arthur helps get the reactor and APC loaded on the ship 21:33 * natsu helps also 21:34 < abudhabi> You open up the cargo bay and after being assaulted by a wave of putrid chemical air, you load up the loot. 21:34 * natsu scans the area around and inside the cargo bay for stow-aways with the biomass sight "I've seen too many space horrors to not" 21:34 < abudhabi> It's dark by the time you're done. 21:35 * Arthur gets us back to the spaceport 21:35 * Kryzzyx` gets in the drivers seat and starts up the APC again. "When we get back we can race this and the speedle!" 21:35 < abudhabi> Dex Pilot -2. 21:35 < Arthur> !2d6+2-2: Dex pilot -2 21:35 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Dex pilot -2": (5+6)+2-2. Total: 11. 21:36 < abudhabi> You lift off with a great big *sluurrrrp* as your ship is released from the grip of the swamp. You arrive in the starport by midnight. 21:37 * Arthur sets it down and goes to get some rest. 21:37 * Kryzzyx` hopes he got the APC onto the ship before Arthur flew off. 21:39 < abudhabi> You get charged 6000 Cr in berthing fees. 21:41 < abudhabi> What do after you get rest? 21:42 * natsu grabs some food and eats in the common area, leaving Arthur to make the decisions. 21:44 * Arthur sets Nev to looking for cargo to haul to Hradus, with intent to pick up more cargo there while looking for mercenary jobs. 21:45 * Arthur looks for low passage passengers to Hradus in the meanwhile and tries to get that fusion plant sold off. 21:46 * Kryzzyx` organizes whatever parts he took from the robots in his room so they don't clutter up the place and sets down to rest 21:46 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+6-3+1: Supplier 21:46 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Supplier": (2+3)+6-3+1. Total: 9. 21:47 < abudhabi> The APC takes up 1 dton of cargo space, BTW. 21:48 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,1d6 21:48 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,1d6": (2+3), (2+2), (6+6), (1+6), (1+3). Total: 5 4 12 7 4. 21:48 < abudhabi> 23, 22, 66, 16, 13. 21:48 < Kryzzyx`> ((nuuuuu not mah speedle!)) 21:52 < abudhabi> This supplier has all the basic stuff, textiles, all the advanced stuff, cybernetics, medical supplies, robots, vehicles. In addition, he also has some kind of prototype low berth he's willing to part with for 200k. 21:53 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-uat.681.141.81.IP has joined #Traveller 21:53 < abudhabi> Arthur: 300k for the reactor. 21:53 < Arthur> Excellent. We'll sell the reactor and grab the prototype low berth. 21:54 < abudhabi> Arthur: 8000 Cr for the speedle, if you pry it from Kryzzyx's deathgrip. 21:55 < natsu> "200k for a single Low berth? whats to special about it?" 21:56 < ErikMesoy> Clearly it's a subspace low berth that takes up no space or tonnage on ship. 21:56 < Arthur> "It's a prototype. Figure we can sell it for good money on Hradus with all the details. And if they don't want it, we can try a few other nearby systems." 21:57 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5 21:57 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+5": (2+1)+5. Total: 8. 21:57 < Arthur> "Nev, I figure we can make a good profit off the medical supplies and the cybernetics." 21:57 < abudhabi> !roll 4d6: Low passengers 21:57 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Low passengers": (2+3+4+5). Total: 14. 21:58 < abudhabi> !roll 3d6-1d6: Middle passengers 21:58 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Middle passengers": (2+6+3)-(3). Total: 8. 21:58 < abudhabi> !roll 3d6-1d6: High passengers 21:58 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "High passengers": (5+3+3)-(5). Total: 6. 21:58 < Arthur> We're not interested in middle or high passengers. We lack space and Steward skills. 21:59 -!- Liam is now known as nev 21:59 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*5: Medical supplies 21:59 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Medical supplies": (4)*5. Total: 20. 21:59 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6: Cybernetics 21:59 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Cybernetics": (5). Total: 5. 22:00 < nev> "Give me two seconds to price it up and work out how much we have free to spend" 22:00 * Kryzzyx` agrees to sell the Speedle if he can repaint the APC to black and yellow and call it "The Speedle!" 22:02 < abudhabi> The supplier claims the prototype has been reverse-engineered from Ancient technology. It's supposed to be much safer than the regular popsicle stands. 22:02 < Arthur> Can we set it up in the cargo hold so we can take an 11th low passage? 22:02 < abudhabi> Yes. 22:02 < Arthur> Excellent. We can test it! 22:03 * Arthur approves the renaming of the APC 22:03 < abudhabi> Are you setting up a low lottery? 22:03 < Arthur> Sure. 22:04 < abudhabi> How many are you betting to survive? 22:05 < ErikMesoy> I think the ethics board wants a word with you about both your testing and your betting. :V 22:05 < Arthur> Hmm... I figure 8 will survive the trip. 22:05 < Arthur> ((A low lottery is customary, Erik)) 22:05 < natsu> "I say 7" 22:06 < natsu> no 22:08 < abudhabi> 3d6 + Broker + Soc/Int + modifiers. 22:09 < nev> !3d6+2+1+2: Medical Supplies price 22:09 < PainBot> nev rolled "Medical Supplies price": (6+6+5)+2+1+2. Total: 22. 22:10 * nev purchases 20 tons of medical supplies at 25% base price (total 250000) 22:11 < nev> !3d6+2+1: Cybernetics price 22:11 < PainBot> nev rolled "Cybernetics price": (2+1+2)+2+1. Total: 8. 22:11 * nev will not purchase cybernetics 22:13 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*5: Adv Weapons 22:13 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Adv Weapons": (3)*5. Total: 15. 22:13 < nev> !3d6+2+1+2 : Advanced weapons prices 22:13 < PainBot> nev rolled "Advanced weapons prices": (5+5+6)+2+1+2. Total: 21. 22:17 < abudhabi> (( http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Arbeit+macht+frei+deutschland+fick+ja_a603b1_5268768.png )) 22:19 * nev purchases 15 tons of advance weapons at 25% base price 22:22 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*10: Textiles 22:22 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Textiles": (1)*10. Total: 10. 22:23 < nev> !3d6+2+1:textiles price 22:23 < PainBot> nev rolled "textiles price": (6+3+5)+2+1. Total: 17. 22:24 * nev purchases 10 tons of fabric at 65% of base price 22:25 * Arthur checks all the cargo thoroughly as it gets loaded onto the ship. 22:26 < abudhabi> Int Invest. 22:27 < nev> !3d6+1+2 : price for basic ore 22:27 < PainBot> nev rolled "price for basic ore": (3+4+2)+1+2. Total: 12. 22:27 * Arthur also gets the bioscanner from Natsu. With Natsu if needed. 22:27 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6*10: Ore 22:27 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Ore": (2+2)*10. Total: 40. 22:28 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Int Investigate. 22:28 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int Investigate.": (1+6)+2. Total: 9. 22:28 < abudhabi> Arthur: Cargo's clean. 22:28 * natsu tagged along scanning with the bioscanner 22:29 * Arthur makes sure all the passengers are aboard and frozen, their guesses at the survival rate recorded, then starts chasing the pilot and engineer until they get into space. 22:29 * Kryzzyx` follows along with his new gauss pistol in case any new stowaways have happened to try getting aboard 22:30 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6-1,11: Passengers guesses 22:30 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Passengers guesses": (2+6)-1, (3+5)-1, (1+1)-1, (5+1)-1, (3+5)-1, (6+2)-1, (3+4)-1, (1+5)-1, (2+2)-1, (3+1)-1, (5+2)-1. Total: 7 7 1 5 7 7 6 5 3 3 6. 22:31 < Kryzzyx`> ((lets jettison him into space for the good of morale!))} 22:31 < abudhabi> (You shouldn't. He's in the prototype.) 22:32 < abudhabi> So. Blasting off to Hradus? 22:33 < abudhabi> If so, DexPilot, EduAstro, IntEngi(J). 22:33 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Astrogate! 22:33 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate!": (4+5)+2. Total: 11. 22:33 < nev> !2d6+2+1 : Blast off 22:33 < PainBot> nev rolled "Blast off": (2+6)+2+1. Total: 11. 22:34 * Arthur does the hard maths while Nev does the flying 22:34 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4: Pamaux does the driving 22:34 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Pamaux does the driving": (3+4)+4. Total: 11. 22:35 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3-2 22:35 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3-2": (5+3)+3-2. Total: 9. 22:35 * Arthur trains his streetwise some more 22:36 < abudhabi> No stowaway hijackers annoy you this time around. 22:36 * natsu studies his weapon field maintenence 22:36 < abudhabi> Who's at the bridge in on week? 22:36 * nev second week of pilot training 22:36 * nev will be on the bridge 22:36 * Arthur sets up a 12 hour rotation with Nev 22:37 * Kryzzyx` does a painting montage where he and Slick paint the ATV black and yellow and each other with hilarious results 22:37 < Arthur> !d2: Nev 1, Arthur 2 22:37 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Nev 1, Arthur 2": (1). Total: 1. 22:37 < Arthur> Right, Nev's on the bridge. 22:38 < Kryzzyx`> ((:/)) 22:38 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: Roll End. 22:38 < Kryzzyx`> !roll 2d6+1 22:38 < PainBot> Kryzzyx` rolled "2d6+1": (3+1)+1. Total: 5. 22:38 < Kryzzyx`> ((opoo)) 22:39 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: You fall ill on the 7th day, due to inhaling too much paint and chemical spill fumes. -2 to all actions. 22:39 < Kryzzyx`> ((lol)) 22:39 < abudhabi> nev: Sensors! 22:39 < nev> !2d6+1+1-3 22:39 < PainBot> nev rolled "2d6+1+1-3": (5+5)+1+1-3. Total: 9. 22:41 * Kryzzyx` lies reclining in bed with Slick looking on at him sadly. Both are dribbled with black and yellow splashes of paint and Kryzzyx laments how their constant paint fights extended the job to a full week and got him well buzzed but also very sick. 22:41 * Slick buzzes sadly 22:42 < Kryzzyx`> "I thought I had you dead to rights on day 5!" 22:42 < abudhabi> nev: You exit at the 100 diameter limit. You're in normal space again. You have reached Hradus, a highly populated, industrialized world. There is a scout base here. You spot a freighter inbound, a smaller ship outbound. 22:43 * nev will perform the usual observances upon entering a system and announce their presence to the local forces 22:44 < abudhabi> http://deathcookie.wikia.com/wiki/Mercenaries/Session_1 22:44 < Kryzzyx`> Heimdall 22:44 < Kryzzyx`> ((I mean, the interloper!!)) 22:45 * Arthur gets up to the bridge to perform co-pilot duties 22:45 < Kryzzyx`> ((:D)) 22:45 < nev> @this is your pilot speaking, we've exited jump space around Hradus at the 100 diameter limit, we'll be landing shortly at the starpot and I'd just like to take this oppertunity to thank you for flying aboard the interloper@ 22:45 < Arthur> @You mean the Heimdall.@ 22:45 < Kryzzyx`> ((lol, it was actually heimdall. Interloper was Kryzzyx' denied suggestion)) 22:45 * Kryzzyx` smirks 22:46 < nev> @Kryzzyx told me you called this thing the interloper, which struck me as stupid I'll admit - remind me to not ask the bug questions in future@ 22:46 * nev will request permision to land and begin approaching the planet 22:46 < abudhabi> You make your announcement. A minute later, you get a "welcome to Hradus" standardized message. 22:47 < Arthur> "And now he's sick from playing with paint. That should tell you enough." 22:47 * Kryzzyx` blames his confusion on the fumes. 22:48 < abudhabi> nev: You get permission. 22:48 < nev> !2d6+3 : landing on planet 22:48 < PainBot> nev rolled "landing on planet": (6+3)+3. Total: 12. 22:49 < abudhabi> You perform a nice, proper landing. 22:49 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*500 22:49 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*500": (6)*500. Total: 3000. 22:49 < abudhabi> 3000 Cr berthing cost. 22:50 * Arthur commences shooing the low passages off the ship, gets pamaux to unfreeze them. 22:50 * natsu sits back and watches the low's get unfreezed with a morbid facination 22:51 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,10: Pamaux defrosts them 22:51 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Pamaux defrosts them": (1+5)+2, (5+5)+2, (6+2)+2, (1+5)+2, (1+6)+2, (1+6)+2, (4+4)+2, (1+3)+2, (2+3)+2, (1+4)+2. Total: 8 12 10 8 9 9 10 6 7 7. 22:51 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:51 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (6+4). Total: 10. 22:51 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 22:51 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (2+5)+4. Total: 11. 22:51 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:51 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (1+6)+2. Total: 9. 22:51 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:51 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (2+3). Total: 5. 22:51 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2 22:51 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,2": (4+3)+1, (1+4)+1. Total: 8 6. 22:51 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:51 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (1+6)+2. Total: 9. 22:52 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6-2 22:52 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6-2": (6+1)-2. Total: 5. 22:52 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6-1,2 22:52 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6-1,2": (6+3)-1, (6+6)-1. Total: 8 11. 22:52 < abudhabi> Three dead. 22:52 * Arthur gets to keep the lottery money 22:53 < abudhabi> The prototype passenger survives, too. Unfreezing him is a press of a button, rather than a complicated procedure. 22:53 * Arthur is impressed with the prototype low berth 22:53 * nev looks for buyers for our wares at the spaceport 22:54 < abudhabi> Arthur: An aslan official holds up the civilians exiting a bit, rigorously checking their travel papers. 22:54 * Kryzzyx` looks for customized armor salespeople who can make him not die when he gets shot up a bunch or falls off space rafts or gets stabbed by invisible giants 22:55 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: At the starport? 22:55 < Kryzzyx`> ((would that be a good place? :/)) 22:55 < abudhabi> nev: Roll it. This is a B class starport. 22:56 < nev> !2d6+2+1+4 : find me a buyer for my wares 22:56 < PainBot> nev rolled "find me a buyer for my wares": (4+4)+2+1+4. Total: 15. 22:57 < nev> !3d6+1+2+2 : Medical supplies sale price 22:57 < PainBot> nev rolled "Medical supplies sale price": (5+1+6)+1+2+2. Total: 17. 22:57 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx`: It's a place. There's a Emporio Tailorio shop that also stocks reinforced fabrics here. Up to TL 10 stuff available, anything over TL 7 costs double. 22:57 < abudhabi> nev: The government restricts just about everything on this world. Lucky that it's a busy place. You're selling to other merchants in the port. 22:58 * nev sells the medical supplies at 150% base price 22:59 < nev> !3d6+2+1 : Weapons sale price 22:59 < PainBot> nev rolled "Weapons sale price": (1+1+4)+2+1. Total: 9. 23:00 < nev> !3d6+2+1+3 : textiles sale price 23:00 < PainBot> nev rolled "textiles sale price": (6+6+6)+2+1+3. Total: 24. 23:00 * nev will try to find another broker 23:01 < abudhabi> Roll it. 23:01 < nev> !2d6+1+2+4-1 : Finding a second broker 23:01 < PainBot> nev rolled "Finding a second broker": (2+5)+1+2+4-1. Total: 13. 23:01 < nev> !3d6+2+1 : Sale price for weapons 23:01 < PainBot> nev rolled "Sale price for weapons": (3+2+2)+2+1. Total: 10. 23:01 * nev will try to find a broker thats not a cheapskate 23:02 < nev> !2d6+1+2+4-2 : Find a third broker 23:02 < PainBot> nev rolled "Find a third broker": (2+3)+1+2+4-2. Total: 10. 23:02 < nev> !3d6+2+1 23:02 < PainBot> nev rolled "3d6+2+1": (2+6+3)+2+1. Total: 14. 23:02 < abudhabi> Welp, weapons - ALL weapons - are highly illegal here. The Aslan have to register their claws and teeth. There's not very much demand for legal weapons dealing. 23:02 * Kryzzyx` gets a TL8 Flak Jacket 23:02 < nev> "maybe we should hold on to these until we visit somewhere slightly more in need of this kind of stuff" 23:04 < nev> !2d6+2+1+4-3 : find a fourth broker 23:04 < PainBot> nev rolled "find a fourth broker": (6+3)+2+1+4-3. Total: 13. 23:04 < nev> !3d6+1+2 : weapons sale price 23:04 < PainBot> nev rolled "weapons sale price": (6+2+5)+1+2. Total: 16. 23:04 * Arthur has a look around to see if there's any decent mercenary contracts available on this world. 23:05 < abudhabi> Arthur: Absolutely not. Paramilitary organizations are strictly banned. 23:09 < Arthur> Saurus (Desert, Non-industrial, Poor), then Ayldem (Desert, Hellworld, Poor, Pre-industrial, Puzzle, amber zone) 23:11 < nev> !2d6+2+1+4 : find sellers 23:11 < PainBot> nev rolled "find sellers": (6+1)+2+1+4. Total: 14. 23:11 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,1d6 23:11 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,1d6": (4+5), (2+3), (1+5), (6+5), (6+6). Total: 9 5 6 11 12. 23:11 < abudhabi> 45, 23, 15. 23:12 < abudhabi> Those, in addition to all basic, and all industrial and high pop. 23:15 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6*5 23:15 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6*5": (4+4)*5. Total: 40. 23:15 < nev> !3d6+2+1+2 : purchase price for advance machine parts 23:15 < PainBot> nev rolled "purchase price for advance machine parts": (2+6+1)+2+1+2. Total: 14. 23:19 * nev will purchase 15 tons of advance machine parts at 80% base price 23:20 < nev> !3d6+2+1+5 : Purchase price basic manufactured goods 23:20 < PainBot> nev rolled "Purchase price basic manufactured goods": (5+1+2)+2+1+5. Total: 16. 23:21 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*10 23:21 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*10": (4)*10. Total: 40. 23:22 * nev will buy 20 tons basic manufactured goods 23:24 < nev> !3d6+2+1+2: purchase price advanced electronics (1d6*5 tons) 23:24 < PainBot> nev rolled "purchase price advanced electronics (1d6*5 tons)": (4+6+3)+2+1+2. Total: 18. 23:24 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*5 23:24 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*5": (6)*5. Total: 30. 23:26 < Kryzzyx`> ((gotta go in 5 mins, but feel free to continue without me. If there's no problem securing that armor I wanted I'll add it to my sheet and deduct the funds)) 23:26 * nev will buy 5 tons advanced electronics at 55% base value 23:27 < abudhabi> OK. 23:27 < abudhabi> We'll end here. I'd award you XP, but this isn't DnD. Note to self: Last session's note. Note to self: Kryzzyx's illness.